In the manufacture of composition roofing material, such as asphalt shingles and the like, indicia for identifying the materials at the time of manufacture have been applied to one side of the materials in a clear and distinct manner without any resulting disruption or marring of the face surface of the materials. In one such development, U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,023, a raised die was made to cut one side of the warm and plastic composition so as to impart the desired indicia without marring the face surface of the material.
The use of "release material" in the manufacture of self-sealing asphalt shingles to prevent sticking of the self-sealing medium to shingles while packaged is known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,897.
An object of this invention is to provide an asphalt type shingle of the self-sealing type or non-self-sealing type which has a novel type of "release material" superimposed thereon to form a portion of the shingle.
Another object of this invention is to provide for composition roofing, such as asphalt or the like, a method of individual identification which does not result in any marring of the shingle surface, either the weathering side or the opposite back side, but which nevertheless, provides clear and distinct legibility and cannot be readily obliterated.